


Save Me

by bakuGoAway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Violence, dont judge me okay, old, rip hanzo, teen rating for the language, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuGoAway/pseuds/bakuGoAway
Summary: Hanzo and McCree go on a mission together.





	Save Me

The harsh heat of midsummer North Carolina beat down on McCree's back, but he was unfazed. Years of living in Deadlock Gorge had him used to much hotter conditions; the cowboy didn't even bother to remove his serape. Hanzo, however, was much worse for wear. His yukata was entirely abandoned, hanging limply around his waist, leaving his torso exposed to the sun. McCree had warned him he'd get burnt like that, but Hanzo argued that he'd rather burn than simmer inside it. 

"Y'know, darlin, for someone so tough, you're a bit of a crybaby," Jesse said with an easy smile. Hanzo shot him a dark look. 

"I am not used to regular sun exposure, Mr. McCree. In Japan, it is often cloudy and cold. I have never been exposed to this type of heat, except for a brief time in your sweltering town," Hanzo said, his eyes narrowed. McCree laughed. 

"Aw, come on darlin! I told you to call me Jesse. Or just McCree, don't need no mister." 

"I will stick with Mr. McCree, thank you very much." McCree snorted. 

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing," he muttered. Ignoring the quizzical look he got from Hanzo, McCree forged ahead, looking around them. "'S place is pretty rural, ain't it? Haven't seen land this country since Deadlock."

"Yes, it would seem so. Strange." Hanzo's eyes turned suspicious. "Could there be an ambush waiting for us?" Jesse laughed. 

"If there is, we'll be ready!" He moved his poncho aside slightly to flash Peacekeeper, a sly grin on his face. Looking up at the sky, he let out a little chuckle. "It's high noon, it'n it?" 

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo snorted and used his bow to shove aside some brush. The sparse undergrowth reminded him briefly of how the junkers had described the outback. Well, one of the junkers. The other doesnt really talk. 

Suddenly, a rattling round of gunshots rang out into the empty country air, accompanied by a shocked cry from Hanzo as he fell to the ground. McCree's eyes went wide as he watched the archer hit the ground, and he ran forward with Peacekeeper at the ready. The second he saw the perpetrator, he let loose six rapid fire shots, firing them all in the other man's body. The shooter hit the ground with a satisfying thud, but McCree was no longer listening. 

"Hanzo? Hanzo!" He gently shook Hanzo's shoulder. Shimada opened his eyes blearily, squinting at McCree. 

"It seems I was right," he said with a rattling chuckle. A thin trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. McCree quickly took off his serape, gently sitting Hanzo up slightly to get it under him so he could wrap it tightly around his punctured chest. 

"Can you breathe?" McCree asked, his normally carefree eyes tight with worry. 

"If I couldnt, how would I be talking?" Hanzo snorted. "Stupid cowman." Hanzo breathed sharply. "However, I suspect I won't be able to for much longer. Please call Lucio or Dr. Ziegler." McCree nodded, touching his finger to his communicator. 

"Hello? Soldier? Hey, get Lucio or Angela on the phone, right now. Hanzo's been shot, like, seven times. No, it was a machine gun. Yeah, I got him." McCree used both hands to keep steady pressure on Hanzo's chest. "You're gonna be all right, Hanzo. You're gonna be fine."

Hanzo looked Jesse in the eyes and shook his head. 

"No, I won't. I am sorry." McCree started shaking his head frantically, putting more pressure on the wounds. 

"No, no, no! Don't you fuckin die on me, Hanzo! Not now! I haven't... I have something I have to tell you when we get back to base!" He was pleading now, as if guilt tripping Hanzo would keep his heart beating. 

"I am sorry, Jesse. I cannot." McCree breathed sharply. 

"I... 'Jesse'? I thought I was 'Mr. McCree' to you," he said weakly. Hanzo chuckled. 

"Yes, well. It is a... special occasion," he said drily. Another wet cough forced its way out of Hanzo. "I'm sorry. Jesse, I'm sorry." 

Crackling static came through the communicator before Lucio's voice could be heard. 

"Hey yo, hang in there Hanz! The Doc and I are on our way! We're about three minutes out." McCree stopped breathing. 

"Hanzo... Hanzo, Angela and Lucio are almost here. They're almost here, Hanzo. Hanzo, open your fucking eyes!" He shook his shoulder, his voice gruff and desperate. 

"You know, I hated you when I first met you," Hanzo rattled out, his eyes still closed. "I hated you. You were loud and brash, and you always smelled of dust and tobacco. But now..." Hanzo forced his eyes open. "I don't hate you, Jesse." 

Jesse smiled weakly. 

"You know, I really liked ya when I first met ya. Mysterious and all." Tears streamed down his scruffy face. "Quiet, seemed like you always had som'thin' to hide. I liked that about you." McCree gently wiped a fleck of blood from Hanzo's cheek. 

"Thank you, Jesse." Just as Hanzo's eyes fluttered shut, McCree heard a distant scratching sound. Looking up, he saw it was the scraping of Lucio's skates across the scrubby ground. 

"Hanzo! Hanzo, wake up, they're here! Hanzo!" Fear and grief danced in the cowboy's eyes. "I... I love you, Hanzo! I love you, that's what I had to tell you back at base! Don't die before I can tell you that!" 

As Lucio skidded to a stop beside them, McCree thought he heard a soft sigh come from Hanzo. Mercy touched down gently next to the two, her expression soft and somber. Her staff opened and a gentle yellow glow emanated from it. 

"This... this doesn't look good," she murmured, not meeting McCree's eyes. "He's still alive... I need to get him back to base for surgery, quickly. Lúcio, set up a healing field around him to keep him stable. I believe Jack is on his way with a helicopter." 

\-----------

A small scuffle outside McCree's room woke him from sleep. 

"Should we just send him in there? Or make it a surprise?" McCree snorted and rolled over, stretching and sinking back into slumber. 

It wasn't longer than an hour before a gentle hand on the side of his face woke Jesse once more. McCree's blue eyes widened and he shot up in bed. 

"Hello, Jesse." 

"What... What happened to 'Mr. McCree?'" Jesse spluttered. Hanzo smiled. 

"Well, it is a special occasion."

Hanzo had been in a coma for a week and a half, ever since he had been brought back by Lucio and Mercy. Mercy had told McCree that he shouldn't get his hopes up, and that he should be prepared for the worst. However, the Japanese archer stood before him, looking a little worse for wear but nowhere near as bad as before. He wore no shirt but his chest was tightly wrapped with bandages, and he dragged a rolling IV cart behind him. 

Tears welled in McCree's eyes and he reached up, his hand resting on Hanzo's cheek. 

"You're awake." Hanzo smiled. 

"Yeah. And..." His smile turned smug. "I heard you. What you said when Dr. Ziegler and Lúcio arrived." Jesse's cheeks darkened. 

"Haha, well, you know, heat of the moment and everything..." He brought his hand down quickly, as though Hanzo's cheek was searing hot. Hanzo laughed. 

"I feel the same, silly cowman." McCree smiled at the blanket. 

"I'm glad, darlin."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch oneshot! Let me know if there are any other pairings or situations you'd like me to write. My faves are Soldier/Reaper, Junkrat/Roadhog, McCree/Hanzo, and Mercy/Pharah, but I can write whatever you'd like. (don't worry, I'll write straight pairings too haha)


End file.
